Psycho Fairy Tale
by Babi Baker
Summary: "El bandido estaba obligado a salvar a aquella princesa, lo quisiera ella o no" Un nuevo asesino en serie ataca a Sacramento, secuestrando mujeres para cumplir su fantasía.
1. Prólogo

Psycho Fairy Tale.

**Sacramento está en números rojos**

"Como si Red John no fuese suficiente, un nuevo y sádico asesino en serie golpea nuestra ciudad. Con una cantidad de ocho victimas secuestradas y una asesinada hasta la fecha, éste antisocial podría ser el peor que nuestra historia haya visto.

El director del CBI Gale Bertram nos informó de la participación del FBI en las investigaciones, ahora que la jefa de la unidad que investigaba el caso, Teresa Lisbon fue secuestrada mientras trotaba en la noche.

Es importante que sepan que al parecer el sujeto secuestra a mujeres en la treintena, de cabello oscuro y piel clara, con una semana de por medio. Hasta ahora no se sabe el motivo de las abducciones, aunque se comenta que el sujeto probablemente sufra de algún trastorno mental.

Teresa Lisbon, fue conocida en San Francisco como Santa Teresa después de haber neutralizado a un pedófilo de alto riesgo. También protagonizó cierto escándalo al fingir su muerte en aras de atrapar al asesino en serie Red John.

Su consultor Patrick Jane, ha demostrado su preocupación por el bienestar de su colega y amiga, al igual que los agentes Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt y Wayne Rigsby se ha negado a dar declaraciones sobre el caso."

Artículo escrito por Ángela Dupree.


	2. La Pasión del Asesinato

**N/A:** Esta historia es algo así como un experimento, vamos a ver a donde nos lleva. Dedicada a mí hermano Juan Carlos, quien me ayudó con esta idea a pesar de ser más de las tres de la mañana cuando se me ocurrió.

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a Lunanoe por dejar review en mi historia… ¡Eres súper, mega, increíblemente genial! Y si no lo creen, basta con leer su historia "El Cuerpo": una montaña rusa de suspenso, emoción, crimen y sentimientos encontrados. ¡No dejen de leerlo!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Dame una N! ¡Dame una O! ¿Qué dice? ¡NO!

**Song of the fic:** Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey.

**Psycho Fairy Tale**

**Capítulo 1: La maldición del bandido y la pasión del asesino.**

_Lejos, en las soleadas tierras del reino de California, existían unas tierras dedicadas a Dios: La provincia de Sacramento._

_ Ahí comienza la historia de un bandido, cinco princesas y una corte de valientes guerreros. Vengan conmigo en esta plétora de tragedia, romance y dolor que así comienza:_

_ En la provincia mencionado anteriormente existióse un castillo de fina roca rojiza, vigilado en cualquier segundo por los guerreros del rey Bertram. Así mismo habitaba en él, una princesa ¡Oh, bella princesa de ojos esmeralda! ¡Dichoso fuese aquel que fuese bendecido con la gloriosa vista!_

_ Y en el mismo reino, en otra provincia, un bandido, maldito por los pueblerinos, repudiado por sus propios progenitores ¡Pobre alma la de aquel maltrecho hombre! Empero, es menester entender que también era desafortunado aquel que se interpusiese entre él y sus metas ¡Dios todopoderoso y todos los ángeles en el firmamento se apiadasen del pobre alma del desventurado!_

_ Apiádose de él un caballero de armadura reluciente, y le encomendó la misión de su vida: para liberarse de la maldición que lo acaecía, debía hallar a la elegida. La primogénita de tres generaciones, fuerte de espíritu y delicada en apariencia. Su alteza debía tener en sí la fortaleza para lograr vencer las dificultades a las que estaba destinada._

_ El bandido cumplió con sus funciones, dando caza a las primeras cuatro princesas. Una de cabellos de oro y ojos color arena. ¡Hermosa su apariencia, como la más dulce flor! Sin embargo, triste era admitir que su espíritu no compartía tan bellas cualidades._

_ Su interior era marchito, como una flor olvidada a su fortuna. Su voluntad quebrada como una floritura de cristal, su corazón inundado de oscuridad y maldad. No fue enrevesado para el bandido descubrir que ella no era la indicada._

_ El bandido, enfermo de cólera, encontrábase incapaz de suprimir su carácter y coraje. Así que él, siendo presa de su mal ánimo, decidió descargar su ira con la princesa, entregándola de ese modo a los abismos de la muerte._

_ Solo para la ocasión, el bandido adquirió un puñal de plata y un vestido diseñado a medida._

_ El corsé tenía bases de hierro, que sujetaba la figura de la princesa con divinidad, y si se aplicaba la presión necesaria, la cintura de la fémina se estrecharía hasta lo imposible, ¡Oh, que dulce la irregular cadencia de su respiración! ¡Que delicia, su piel blanca de porcelana, perdiendo el color!_

_ En ese preciso instante, el bandido descubrió su nueva pasión. Descubrió algo que disfrutaba mucho más que cualesquiera las actividades ofrecidas ante él. Descubrió la pasión del asesinato._

_ ¡Palabras más crueles no pudo inventar el ser humano! ¿Cómo le ponemos nombre a algo que no entendemos? Acaso conocen ¿Qué es eso que llamamos muerte? ¿No es el descanso eterno del alma? ¿No es la liberación del cuerpo? ¿Quiénes somos para limitarlo? ¿Quiénes somos para negárselos? Si hay algo llamado destino, o quizá paraíso, ¿No es nuestro deber divino, permitirles el receso eterno?_

_ El bandido encontró su nueva misión: La purificación. Tanto del cuerpo liberado como del mundo de semejante calaña. No era justo que los jóvenes niños, inocentes de toda maldad, compartan el suelo que pisan con los impuros de corazón ¿No es injusto que respiren el mismo aire? ¿No nos hace más injustos el solo hecho de dejarlos tener contacto? Es nuestro deber liberarlos, darles la oportunidad de vivir en un suelo limpio de toda peste._

_ ¿Y qué mejor modo que eliminar las amenazas que les acechan? Si las princesas deben ser puras, su deber era erradicar a aquellas furcias marchitas, liberar al mundo de las riendas de la inconsciencia y la maldad._

_ Por eso el bandido siguió tomando princesas, mejorando sus métodos de purificación, y erradicando del mundo a aquellas princesas hipócritas. _

_ Aunque su exterior se hacía cada día más reticente y malévolo, en su interior, el bandido seguía pensando en la princesa elegida… ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué no la había encontrado todavía? _

_ Tomando una decisión apresurada, el bandido tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la provincia de Sacramento, sosteniendo en su corazón la esperanza de encontrarla finalmente._

_ Fue en el soleado reino, que el bandido encontró a la indicada. Y fue por una gozosa casualidad. El bandido recién abandonaba a su última princesa (Una doncella pelirroja y de ojos claros como aceitunas) cuando la vio bajar de su carroza._

_ Era bella. Ojos verdes como el césped en primavera, piel blanca como la nieve de invierno. ¡Que bajen todos los ángeles del cielo, y ninguno se comparará a su belleza! ¡Hasta la más hermosa y exótica flor marchita ante semejante hermosura! ¡Podría quemarse el suelo donde camina y aun entonces seguiría deslumbrado ante tan increíble ejemplar!_

_ ¡Podría pasar años describiéndola y no le haría justicia! ¡Ningún adjetivo es suficiente para describirla!_

_ Entonces lo supo. Aquella era la princesa que buscaba. Y se enfrentaría a cualquier adversario en duelo, vencería a todos los dragones que la custodiaban, pero nadie podría separarlo de su lado._

_ La princesa Teresa Lisbon, sería suya. Así fuese lo último que haga._

El joven cerró el cuaderno y guardó sus implementos de escritura en el cajón de la cómoda.

Apagó el reproductor que sonaba y en silencio empezó a bajar las fotos de sus más recientes vigilancias a la computadora.

A su alrededor, la gente seguía caminando y saludando al profesor de literatura que tan tranquilo les parecía y algunos, incluso le trataban de amigo. Poco sabían que era un hombre apasionado por el asesinato, guiado por el correr de la sangre sobre las baldosas de su sótano.

Poco sabían que él era el bandido de la historia que en ocasiones él compartía con su clase. Era algo poético. Pues de ese modo no se encontraba sólo cuando liberaba los espíritus de aquellas mujeres. No. Ellos estaban con él, eran tan culpables como si ellos mismos hubiesen desgarrado la piel de las mujeres con un cuchillo, como si ellos mismos hubiesen apretado el corsé hasta escuchar el crujir de sus costillas.

Sí. Él se quemaría en el infierno. Pero los demás también, y eso le resultaba ser un consuelo.

**N/A: **Bueeeno… este es el resultado de leer a Edgar Allan Poe antes de dormir… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería continuarlo?

**Algo personal: **Hmm... me encanta mojar mis papitas de McDonald's en el helado de Vainilla. Mi mamá dice que es asqueroso, pero yo las amo :D

**Dato aleatorio:** ¿Sabían que existen 2.368 tipos de bacterias diferentes en el ombligo del ser humano? Apuesto a que no verán su ombliguito de la misma manera ahora.


End file.
